The Night of the vicious Valentime
The Night of the Vicious Valentime aired 10 February 1967 2/20 Plot West and Gordan are unable to stop the murder of a wealty man...this is the fourth of the so-called "Alpabent Murders" in which men with Alpahbet Initals are murdered. This are ultra wealthly men in which they control a sizeable portion of the United states ecomeny.which concerns President Grant. West and Gordan find that a wedding inviatation and a funeral annocement concerning two of the victiums have been printed by the same printer Itnelav for Smith. With this clue the agents go to the print shop where they are attacked by thugs; one is captured but before he can be questioned, he is killed by a stranger in a fleeing carraige.At the shop the agents discover a wedding anoucement of ultra wealty cattle/grain baron Paul J. Lambert. Gordon tries to have Lambert call off his wedding but is unsuccesful. Meanwhile West comes across Emma Valentime a prominent Washigton DC Hostess who is arranging the Lambert wedding. Suspicious West follows Valentime to her home and is captured by her thugs. Valentime shows West her mechaniel computer for love matching and confirms she is behind the weddings and the murders..with the death of Lambert her control of the ecomeny via the widows will be so powerful..she will reign over The United states as a queen! She also feeds information about West in her love computer to see who would be his idel mate..she confess to be disappointed that his idel mate is a combination of Aphrodite, Helen of Troy and Lola Montez well known singer and mistress of Royalty who died in 1861-ed Gordon reads the printers name backwards and comes up with Itnelav is actually Valentime spelled backwards. In comic relief he disguises himself as a fussy Jewish tailor and rips lamberts coat to pieces in order to delay the wedding. unforuneately for Gordan..his disguise is seen through by Valentimes accomplices..the widow of the last victium and he captured. Both West and Gordan are trapped above the stained glass window in the wedding chapel. When the last muscical cord is played, the glass will shatter and West, and Gordan will fall down on Lambert.and all three will be killed. In the nick of time, West and Gordan managed to slow their descent, save lambert and knock out Valentimes thughs. She flees leaving a defiant message "Roses are red Violets are Blue Crime does pay..Ill show you". Lamberts new bride asks if he would like the wedding annualled. had been a unwilling accomplice after Valentime blackmailed her because of her past as a thief however she did save Lambert from being killed by Valentime. Valentime ends up in jail; West and Gordan receive a box of chocolates from Lamberts bride who remarries Lambert again! Cast Emma Valentime....................Agnes Morehead Michele Lambert..Sherry Jackson Paul J. Lambert......................Henry Beckman Quotes Valentime: Which do you prefer Blonds, brunettes or redheads? West: All three Valentime: What do you look for in a woman..Beauty or intelligence? West: Beauty if their Intelligent, intelligence if their beautiful Trivia Agnes Morehead is best known as the witch mother in law of Darren Stevens in comedy "Bewitched" [[Category:Season Two]